Always and Never: Imagination
by SassenachStarbuck
Summary: One night after Slughorn's Christmas party an unconventional couple are able to somehow communicate through time until they are able to meet again.


**Title: Always and Never: Imagination**

 **Team: Ballycastle Bats**

 **Position: Beater 1**

 **A/N: This is for the Quidditch League Fanfiction Competition Round 1. Prompt: Never have I ever wrote in "Letters", Never have I ever wrote a Harry/Luna, and Never have I ever wrote with parallels to the movie Lake House.**

 **Additional Prompts: (setting) thunderstorm, (dialogue) "It's like the blind leading the blind.", (quote) Imagination is the highest kite that can fly - Laurel Bacall.**

 **Disclaimer: J.K. owns us all.**

 **Word Count: 1101**

 **Beta: Thanks to Saturnine, and the rest of the Ballycastle Bats!**

December 20th

 _Maybe writing will help. I don't know how else to ease my mind. I just overheard one of my professors attempting to help a student that I_ _ **know**_ _is a Death Eater. This letter will probably never make it to anyone else, but I have nothing else to do. I feel horrible; I left my date back at the party. I probably should have been in bed hours ago, but the pounding Scottish rain and the constant barrage of lightning is making the already difficult task of sleeping almost impossible. Why does it have to be me? Why do I have to be the one to figure out everyone's future? Can't I find happiness, peace maybe even love, and not have this weight resting on me?_

 _Confused and Alone,_

 _HJP_

 _ **April 23rd**_

 _ **I don't really know what to say to ease your mind. I'm not entirely sure how I got this letter. It just sort of appeared in front of me and no charms or spells was used on the parchment. I too have been waiting for happiness and peace, and even love. Thunder and lightning tend to keep me awake as well. Well, that and the wrackspurts. I seem to have had an permanent infestation since I was a young girl. You don't have to solve everyone's problems. I'm sure you are doing what you can to make a strenuous situation end with a harmonious solution. Until the wrackspurts are siphoned away, ta-ta.**_

 _ **Always Confused and Never Alone,**_

 _ **LL**_

 _December 20th_

 _Well, it must be fate, because I not only got a reply, it was almost immediate. I wonder where you are at this moment? I wonder if you know my friend Luna, she knows of creatures like those you mentioned. I wish I had your optimism. But I can't shake this feeling that I'm running out of time. My headmaster is trying to make sure that I am ready, ready for when I am finally out of time. But I can't help to think aloud, that it's like the blind leading the blind. He doesn't know much more than he's telling, and I feel he is telling me nothing about the task that I will have to undertake. I could be going crazy, but it seems easy to talk to you even though I have no idea who you are. Would you be willing to share more information about yourself?_

 _Intrigued,_

 _HP_

 **April 23rd**

 **Since I am pretty sure that you are a figment of my imagination. My mother used to tell me that imagination is the highest kite that can fly. I am what people tell me I am. I have my father's white-blonde hair and my mother's eyes. I can envision you sitting alone waiting for a reply. So, since you are what my imagination wants you to be, I hope you are the same boy that stole my heart so long ago. I have so few friends, and this boy was a true friend. So tell me, imagination, what would you be willing to share about yourself?**

 **Lost in my own Imagination,**

 **L**

December 21st

 _I am sitting alone, waiting. I feel as if that is all I have at the moment. Just to sit and wait for something to happen. I too am told that I have my mother's eyes. It's never a comforting sentiment when she's dead. You are not in your own imagination; I promise you that. I find that I am not usually one to talk about myself, I don't talk to anyone other than my two friends. Both don't understand what it is like to be surrounded by loads of people and still feel alone, to still crave the touch and warmth of another person. The family that raised me were never the touchy-feely sort. I'm finally falling asleep I will return to the library to see if this happenstance is more than just that._

 _Hopeful,_

 _H_

 **April 24th**

 **This is the most human communication that I have had in many years. Most of my days are surrounded by students. I understand the difference between being alone versus being lonely. Most of my colleagues do not feel like they can converse with me. I have my animals and my creatures, and for years that is all that I have had.**

 **I wonder if our two lonely souls may meet so we can be together. I did some reading yesterday, and I believe that fate has allowed our communications because we need one another. Which means you will have to be strong and wait for me. You may not know who I am yet, but I know who you are Harry James Potter. My heart has never changed.**

 **Thankful,**

 **L**

 _December 23rd_

 _I feel so confused right now; I don't even know how we are writing these letters, let alone to come to the realization that fate had a hand in this. I will be honest, I fancy someone, I asked her to Slughorn's Christmas Party, and then I left her there. By the time I had returned she had already left. I said I had felt horrible because she means a lot to me. She helped me a lot last year, and I wouldn't want to do anything to hurt her. But you are acting like you are a professor here at school. If you are a professor then, there is no way that you are here. How am I supposed to wait?... Are you really keeping me in your heart? Where are you, are you here now?... What year is it where you are writing from?_

 _If I make through this horrible future fate has given to me, I will find you. I promise. We need to set a time and promise to meet each other there._

 _Not Alone,_

 _Harry_

 **April 25th**

 **I have always kept you in my heart, since 5th year. No one had taken the time to talk to me before that day in the Forbidden Forest. I am professor of Care of Magical Creatures for third and fourth years. I am only a part-time professor, though, as I am finishing my Charms Mastery as well. I have been teaching for two years. I shouldn't tell you much more than that. It may anger the fates. I will be waiting for you tomorrow in the Forest, where we spoke about the thestrals. The date for tomorrow will be April 26th, 2000. The animals have sensed that a great change is about to occur. I hope it is the fates blessing our reunion.**

 **Always Yours,**

 **Luna**


End file.
